Our First Kiss
by Sisters-Grimm
Summary: Ever wondered what Ed and Winry's first kiss would be like? This is my rendition! ONESHOT! R&R EdxWin


**Our first kiss…**

Winry lazily swung back and forth on her porch-swing as the sun rose in the distance. Den barked rapidly as two figures approached in the distance. The young woman jolted to her feet as the two young men walked towards her. She threw away the book she'd been reading and ran towards the men. Ed and Al smiled as Winry approached and Ed stopped so that Winry could smack him on the forehead…

"What the heck?" Ed cried as Winry glared at him. Even when she was angry Ed had to admit that she was beautiful." I come home and I all I get is a smack on the-"

"You dope!" Winry cried cutting him off as she turned and hugged the younger Elric. Al smiled and hugged Winry tightly around the waist.

"You'd better hug brother too," Al whispered so that only Winry could hear his words." I hate to see him so jealous and he cares for you too! And I'll get in trouble later if you don't hug him…"

"Missed you too," Winry said grinning at Ed as she turned and jumped up to hug his neck ." I really missed you guys… I'm so glad you're back!"

"I missed you too," Ed said hesitantly returning Winry's hug. But once she ran a hand through his now short hair he hugged her tightly. As Winry broke away a little Ed rubbed his forehead," That really hurt you Auto Mail geek!"

"I'm sorry!" Winry cried grabbing either side of Ed's face. She pulled his head down and kissed his forehead gently. Ed felt his face redden and he wouldn't meet Winry's gaze…" C'mon I'll fix some dinner then I can fix what ever Ed did to his Auto Mail this time!"

"Dang you actually didn't total my masterpiece this time!" Winry laughed as she checked Ed's arm and leg. Ed nodded and winced as Winry grazed the scar tissue around his shoulder." Sorry… There you're all done. Now put your pants back on so we can get some sleep!"

Ed pulled his pants on but left his shirt off. Winry couldn't help but notice how well defined and hot his muscles looked . She immediately went red from this thought and turned away, pretending to be immersed in fixing her tool-bench. Ed stared at her back and smiled he knew Winry enough to know that she only pretended to clean when something was wrong. He decided to make her tell him…

"You ok Win?" Ed asked hugging her around the waist from behind. Winry gasped from how good it felt to have his muscles against her body and his hands on her waist. She said nothing and Ed put his lips against her ear. He moved his lips down to brush against her throat. Winry gasped from this but didn't move." You're acting a little strange Auto Mail Geek, anything wrong? Or is something bothering you today?"

"W-wrong?" Winry cried breaking from the embrace and walking towards the stairs. Her face was all red and she was trying to not let Ed see." N-no nothings w-wrong! Why? Does it seem like something is wrong with me?"

"You're just a little jittery," Ed said walking ahead of her up the stairs. She said nothing and felt her face flush even redder. Ed leaned real close to her again and brushed a finger over her lips." You're too pretty to look worried so I wanted to know if I could help… Well good night! I guess I'll see you in the morning, Auto Mail Geek."

Winry felt Ed tense up a bit as she wrapped one arm around his neck. He softened, though, when she buried her face into his neck and cried silently against his collarbone. He wrapped his arm around her waist and protectively pulled her against his chest. Winry took in his warm scent and smiled through her tears as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry," she said trying to pull from the embrace. Ed didn't let her and pulled her, tightly, close to him again. He ran a hand through her lemony blonde locks and felt her soften as he brushed his fingertips down her cheek." It's just so great to have you guys' back for awhile…"

"I promise that once I finish this year of military crap," Ed said solemnly," I will come back and stay with you. You have my word Winry… That's all I can give for now…"

"I know that Edward!" Winry cried." What I don't get is why you and Al can't just move in here! I moved here so I could be close to you two! And my house is even closer to the military base then your apartment… Why can't you and Al move back in? Then I could see you every day and you two would have a family waiting for you at home! Sheska misses Al all the time and I miss you too…"

"You know," Ed said walking beside Winry up the stairs," That's not a bad idea! Why don't Al and I move in tomorrow and then we can return to work?"

"Alchemy Freak!" Winry cried piercing the morning silence. Ed fumed in front of her as the blonde mechanic screamed." That was so insensitive!"

"You are such a geek!" Ed retorted crossing his arms across his chest." All I said was that you had bed-head this morning! I was teasing! I didn't mean anything by it! You take everything so seriously!"

"Well it was mean!" Winry said crossing her arms and pouting as Ed moved to stand beside her." I do care about the way I look! Just because I'm a tomboy and I like "

"Sorry…" Ed said not meeting her azure eyes. Winry said nothing and Ed grinned." You always look good! I always think you're cute, even if you did have-"

Winry threw her wrench at Ed and hit him square on the forehead. The force knocked him to the ground unconscious. Winry realized what she had done and fell to her knees beside Ed. She grabbed her first aid kit and bandaged his head up. She managed to drag Ed into the living room and lay him on the couch. She sat and put his head on her lap as she placed an ice pack on his forehead. She tried to wake him with her soothing voice but he only stirred slightly.

"Dang- no damn!" Winry cried as Den entered the living room. He thought better of this and turned to leave Winry as she comforted Ed. She smoothed his long bangs and her fingers brushed against his bandaged forehead. Ed gave a distant groan of pain and buried his face into her stomach." Sorry Edward… I didn't mean to ever hurt you… Even if you hurt me even more then you could ever know. You leave me here, in Central so you can't say it's too far! You leave me here and you expect me to wait for you no matter what… And I will because I-"

"Winry…" Ed said in his "sleep". Winry jumped but felt her heart leap as he called her name. She put a warm hand on his cheek and smiled. Ed smiled in his "sleep" as her hand smoothed over his cheek." Winry… I'm sorry."

"You just have to be cute," Winry said quietly," Even in your sleep you have to be so adorably sexy… Even asleep you steal my-"

"Winry!" Al's voice called through the silent house. Winry gingerly lay Ed's head onto a pillow and moved down the hall." Where's brother?"

"He hit his head and is out cold…" Winry said coolly to the young man. Al rolled his eyes and held out a bag of take-out food. She smiled and set the table for the two friends. They ate in silence and Winry left the table in a rush to see if Ed was awake. The young Alchemist was peacefully "asleep" as Winry bent down in front of him. She noticed that she was only inches from his face and she smiled, brushing a finger of his lips." You're so cute…"

Suddenly Winry was being pulled towards Ed as her lips met his. She broke away and met his golden eyes, now alert and happy. She didn't waste time to gasp as he pulled her in for another kiss, she just enjoyed their first kiss…

"You should know," Ed said as the couple broke away," That you're cute and adorably sexy too!"

Winry felt her face blush red as he kissed down her cheek and brushed his lips against her throat. She shivered delightfully as he gently kissed her neck. She couldn't take it anymore and pulled his face back up so she could kiss him again. Her lips crashed onto his and she felt his tongue beg for entrance, which she happily obliged to. It was when she heard Al coming down the hall that she went to break away. Ed mistook this as her needing to breathe and leaned down to kiss her neck again.

"Brother, Winry came to check on- Damn!" Al cried as he entered the room. Ed broke away from kissing Winry and smiled sheepishly." Screw it I'm not even gonna ask! I'm just happy that you dopes finally agreed to like each other! I'm so tired of trying to make you decide on hating or loving each other…"

"Now if we could only get through to you and Sheska!" Winry cried suddenly very bold. Al went red and said nothing but left through the door again. Once they heard the front door shut, Ed turned back to Winry." Where were we again?"

"Not now," Ed said kissing her one last time. She pouted and held tightly onto his neck." I want you to let me take you to dinner in Central tomorrow tonight. I have to talk to you about something…"

"Ed I need to say…" Winry tried to put her feelings into words. She could only think of one thing to say about this whole situation." I love you Edward Elric!"

Ed said nothing but leaned down and kissed her cheek one last time before picking her up, bride style, and leaving the living room behind…

Winry woke up in the middle of the night screaming. She'd had another horrible dream. She heard the door of her room crash open and saw the light turn on. She opened her eyes and felt the tears she had unknowingly let free.

"Winry what's wrong?" She heard Ed cry as he sat beside her on the bed. She saw Al and Sheska enter the room, both still half asleep. She quietly relived her dream so only Ed could hear her. He held out his hand and she gratefully took it and pulled into his arms. Al pulled Sheska away from the doorway and shut the door to give the couple some privacy." Shh… Winry I'm here don't cry…"

"I can't h-help it!" Winry cried into his chest. Ed ran a hand through her lemony locks and stopped her shaking by holding her firmly against his chest. Winry sighed and cuddled against his chest, softer then any pillow she wanted… He lay her back down on the bed and held onto her soft hand." You'll stay?"

"Until you fall asleep," Ed swore squeezing her hand. Winry turned to him and lay her head on his lap." Try and sleep now… I can't stand to think you'd be too tired for my surprise tomorrow!"

"Ed will you…" Winry began timidly. Ed tilted his head to the side telling her to go on." Will you lay with me like when we were kids? You used to sleep with me if I had a bad dream…"

"Win we're 22 years old!" Ed said smoothing her hair. Winry sighed and turned the other way, facing her window. She felt someone slide into bed beside her and wrap an arm around her waist." But maybe one night won't kill me…"

Winry turned to face Ed and leaned her head against his warm chest. Ed went to wrap his other (Metal) arm around her but he stopped. Winry smiled at his action and motioned for him to give her his arm. He held out his flesh arm but she shook her head and grabbed his Auto Mail.

"I love you, all of you, Ed!" She said as he wrapped both arms around her. He kissed her hair and nodded. She snuggled closer to him and soon fell asleep… Ed felt himself fall into the black ocean of sleep as he kissed Winry's forehead one last time…

Winry woke the next morning and felt Ed's warm arms around her. She snuggled closer to him and felt him stir from her movement. He stared down at her, his eyes still lidded with sleep.

"Good morning beautiful," Ed said sitting up and stretching. Winry leapt from bed and ran to the window. She fell back onto the bed into a fit of giggles." What?"

She pointed out the window and Ed caught sight of Al and Sheska kissing passionately. Ed gasped and grabbed a pair of pants. Winry, who had thrown on a white hoodie over her pajama pants, followed him as they ran downstairs and out the door. Ed pulled his black tanktop on just as they ran into Al and Sheska standing in the doorway.

"Took my advice?" Winry teased as the couple broke away from the kiss. Al went red but Sheska glared at Ed and Winry." Oh go on and kiss again! I knew it was gonna happen any way!"

Ed smiled and led Winry back into the house as Al scooped Sheska up into his arms and kissed her again… Winry sighed and smiled as Ed pulled her closer to his arms…

Winry stared at her closet and sighed in anger. Finally she grabbed a shirt and prayed. She threw on a black skirt that fluttered just above her knees, a tight black belly-shirt, and a pair of black knee-high combat boots. She then brushed out her long blonde hair and let it fall below her waist. She gave up on makeup and grabbed her purse before running down the stairs. Ed waited for her on the porch holding a picnic basket. Winry smiled as he took her hand and led her down the dark path.

"Where are we going?" Winry cried as Ed pulled her through the forest. Ed stayed silent and pulled her up a steep hill. As they came to the top Winry gasped at the open space around her. The valley below and the clear sky above made the scene beautiful." This is so awesome!"

"I promised I'd take you to dinner and this is my special place!" Ed said softly. Winry sat beside him and they began to eat from the picnic basket. Ed talked with her in a low voice and after eating he pulled her into his arms." Ready for your surprise now or would you rather wait?"

Winry chuckled but her gaze was on the stars as Ed pulled out a small black box. He grabbed Winry's hand and pulled her to her feet dragging her under the moonlight. He kneeled before her and took a deep breath as Winry's eyes widened.

"Winry Rockbell will you marry me?" Ed asked opening the box to reveal a diamond ring on a silver band. Winry fell to her knees in front of Ed and felt happy tears fall down her face." Did I say something wrong? Oh, God, Win I'm sorry!"

"Don't you dare be sorry!" Winry cried hurling herself into his arms. Ed fell backwards as Winry kissed him. She fell on top of him and hugged him tight." Edward Elric of course I'll marry you! And don't ever be sorry for saying you feel the same way as I do! Or I swear I will get my wrench!"


End file.
